Libère moi
by Lyiaaa
Summary: Mon amour, tu as fais de moi cette fille si dépendante. Tu as réduit mon cœur en cendre et mon âme n'est plus que poussière, je t'appartient et tu as causé ma perte. Je te déteste tant je t'aime Drago Malfoy.
1. Prologue

__Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fiction, libère moi. C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent et donnez des critiques constructives s'il vous plait. Voici un prologue pour un petit avant goût de ma fiction. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>-Hermione-<em>

Il y a parfois certains jours où les choses ne tournent pas rond, où rien ne semble logique, et où les pièces du puzzle semblent ne jamais s'assembler. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé la, ma vie était pourtant tranquille, avec la fin de la guerre la vie était redevenue paisible, le nuage noir qui régnait sur notre tête depuis tant d'année s'était enfin dissipé, laissant place à un magnifique soleil dans un ciel parfaitement bleu. Mon quotidien se partageait entre les cours à Poudlard et mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, et tout cela me convenait très bien. Puis IL est arrivé, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser envoûté par un homme comme lui, c'était tellement.. stupide ! Je savais que cette histoire n'apporterai rien de bon, je le savais, c'était écrit, mais j'ai foncé tête baissé. Et me voilà maintenant, une forêt dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence, à fuir, fuir mon propre destin, fuir avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent, l'amour est plus fort que tout ? Non, mais la mort elle, est bien plus forte que tout.


	2. Il ne faut pas être trop gentille

Hermione Granger était assise dans la salle commune de son appartement des préfets en chef, et lisait tranquillement auprès du feu. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que sa 7e année scolaire à Poudlard avait commencé, elle s'était retrouvé préfète en chef de sa maison et était désormais obligé de partager un appartement en commun avec le préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard, qui n'était d'autre que son pire ennemi Drago Malfoy. Ils avaient institué des règles simples, enfin plutôt une règle, ils se parlaient pas et lors des rondes ils échangeaient seulement des mots pour se mettre d'accord sur les punitions qu'ils mettraient aux élèves qui ne respectaient pas le règlement.  
>Il était 22h58 et Hermione attendait, avec une légère impatience l'arrivé du Serpentard qui se faisait désiré comme à son habitude. Elle referma son livre, en ayant bien sur pris le soin d'en marqué la page, puis voyant que Malfoy ne daignait toujours pas se montrer, elle prit l'initiative de sortir devant son appartement afin d'attendre son homologue. Les minutes passèrent et Hermione commença à soupirer d'impatience. Quant au bout de 20 minutes elle vit que Malfoy ne pointait pas le bout de son nez elle se décida à partir seule faire la ronde, et se dit que si elle croisait un professeur elle leur dirait que son très cher homologue se sentait malade et qu'il préférait rester à leur appartement se reposer. Elle partit donc dans l'un des nombreux couloir de Poudlard faire sa ronde.<p>

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, et au détour d'un couloir sombre, elle aperçu une silhouette reposant sur le sol, elle murmura un «lumos » et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina pour laisser apparaître devant elle un corps inanimé qui, s'il on ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever légèrement à chaque respiration, pouvait paraître sans vie. Hermione contourna le corps pour apercevoir le visage appartenant à ce corps jusqu'à la inconnu, sa baguette tremblait dans sa main, foutu courage des Gryffondor ! Alors qu'elle rapprochait sa baguette pour distinguer ce visage, elle étouffa un cri de surprise et murmura :  
>-Drago ?<br>Le corps qui jusqu'à la n'avait fait aucun mouvement, ni aucun son, émis un gémissement qui ressemblait à de la douleur, puis murmura de manière presque inaudible :  
>-Aide moi.. Hermione.. Ils sont à mes trousses.<br>Celle ci ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles, pour elle Drago Malfoy restait un mangemort et rien ni personne ne pouvait être plus respecté que lui après le mage noir. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur sa réflexion :  
>-Locomotor barda. Murmura-t-elle pour faire lévité le Serpentard jusqu'à l'infirmerie.<p>

-Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh !  
>Elle criait en tapant à la porte pour que la vieille folle lui ouvre, quand elle entendit les gonds de la porte s'ouvrir et le visage de la vieille femme apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>-Miss Granger, mais que .. Oh je vois. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Drago, toujours en lévitation qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Poser le ici, sur ce lit, que je puisse l'examiner.  
>Hermione fit ce que lui demandait Pom pom puis s'assit sur une chaise, un air inquiet s'installa sur son visage et elle repensa aux mots de Malfoy « Ils sont à mes trousses », qui ? Voldemort ? certainement pas, il reposait maintenant 6 pieds sous terre ! Son père ? Non, il avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur peu de temps après la mort Voldemord.<br>-Miss, que s'est-il passé ?  
>Hermione sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.<br>-Eh bien, je faisais ma ronde, mais habituellement je l'a fais avec Drago, mais cette fois-ci comme il était en retard j'ai décidé de faire ma ronde seule en pensant qu'il était encore certainement avec une fille, ou peut être même plusieurs, et au bout de 30 minutes j'ai vu une silhouette allongé par terre au détour d'un couloir, et c'était lui, il m'a demandait de l'aider et m'a dit des hommes étaient à ses trousses. Ses.. ses blessures sont graves ?  
>Elle rougit quelques secondes, elle, Hermione Granger, souffre douleur de Drago Malfoy depuis 6 longues années, s'inquiété pour lui, on aurai vraiment tout vu !<br>-Non miss, mais cela devait être un sort impardonnable, certainement un « Endoloris » mais monsieur Malfoy s'en remettra vite, il y est habitué.  
>-Habitué ? Répéta Hermioné hébété.<br>-Je ne pense pas que cela soit a moi de vous en parler Miss, maintenant il est temps de retourner à votre appartement, il a besoin de sommeil et vous aussi.  
>Et sur ces mots elle fit sortir Hermione de l'infirmerie.<p>

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillé par un hibou qu'elle reconnu dessuite comme étant celui de Malfoy, il tenait une petite enveloppe qu'elle decrocheta de la patte de l'animal pour le laisser s'envoler. L'enveloppe contenait un petit mot, simple, direct et froid.

«Oublie ce que tu sais ou ce que tu crois savoir, sinon tu le regrettera. Drago M. »

Comment savait-il ce qu'elle savait ? Se rappelait-il de hier soir ? Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Madame Pomfresh ? Elle décida d'ignorer sa mise en garde stupide et de mener sa petite enquête dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. Elle se mit donc joyeusement en route vers la grande salle après avoir fait sa toilette. Ron comme à son habitude manger jusqu'à plus en pouvoir et Harry, lui, regarder Ginny amoureusement mais celle-ci ne voyait rien, trop occupé à réprimandé son frère.

-Hey 'mione tu te montre enfin ! Lui dit Ron d'un air enjoué, la bouche encore pleine de beignet au chocolat  
>-Ronald Wesley aurait-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir finir ta boucher avant de parler, tu es vraiment dégoûtant quand tu t'y met hein ! Salut Ginny, Harry ferme la bouche en regardant Ginny tu vas finir par gober des mouche !<p>

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry plongea le nez dans son assiette, visiblement vexé par la remarque de sa meilleure amie.  
>Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuné, qui pour Ron ressemblait plutôt a un repas entier pour 3 personnes, nos 3 amis se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphoses dirigé par McGonagal, ce cours qui habituellement ravissaient nos 3 acolytes était maintenant devenu une douce torture car depuis ce début d'année, ils étaient dans l'obligation de partagé ce cours avec les Serpentards, et bien sur pour ne pas arranger les choses, McGonagal avait décidé de mettre Gryffondor et Serpentards à coté pour « créer de la mixité entre ces deux maisons ennemis de toujours » disait-elle. Harry s'était donc retrouver à coté de Blaise Zabini, ces deux là ne s'entendant pas du tout avait décidé de ne pas du tout se parler sauf si la situation était d'une urgence capitale. Ron lui s'était retrouvé à coté de Pansy Parkinson, et même si il ne l'avouerai jamais, était plus content car il l'a trouvé assez mignonne et dans son air de fille pas très intelligente, il l'a trouvait assez craquante. Et Hermione bien évidemment avait hérité de l'homme le plus imbu de lui même qu'elle aurai pu trouver dans ce monde, Drago Malfoy, et malgré le mois qui venait de s'écouler et ses vaines tentatives de l'ignorer ou bien d'instaurer des règles, il était et resterai définitivement le détestable Prince des Serpentards.<br>Un brouhaha résonnait dans la salle de classe lorsque le professeur entra.  
>-Allons, allons, veuillez vous taire, s'il vous plaît.<br>La classe se fit soudainement silencieuse et le professeur en profita pour commencer son cours.  
>-Comme vous le savez certainement..<br>Le cours n'avait même pas commencé depuis quelques minutes qu'Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser a Malfoy, il se tenait la à quelques centimètres d'elle, et renfermer un secret. Elle pensait à un plan pour trouver ce que cacher Malfoy lorsqu'elle vit un mot apparaître devant elle, elle l'ouvrit discrètement et lu ce qu'il contenait : «Je t'ai dit de ne pas chercher Granger ». Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, croisant par la même occasion ses deux belles pupilles qui à l'instant même tirait vers le gris, un gris sombre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle allait pour répondre à son mot lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Hermione soupira de soulagement, rangea ses affaires et partit à son prochain cours sans lancer un seul regard a Malfoy, ce qui sembla énerver notre petit ange qui grimaça de colère.

La journée de Hermione se déroula sans autre encombre particulière, elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus recroisé le Serpentard depuis leur premier cours et cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Après avoir terminé son dernier cours de la journée, le cours de sortilège et se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la bibliothèque pour faire tout ses devoirs en avances. Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Drago Malfoy, en pleine réflexion, sur un livre dont elle n'arriva pas à déterminé le titre. Il sembla concentré, ses beaux yeux bleu paraissait parcourir le ligne du livre à une vitesse incroyable, comme si il chercher quelque choses de précis. Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta à détaillé Drago, tout d'abord ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et ses mèches qui tombait rebellement sur son visage, ses yeux magnifiquement bleu qui changeait de couleur au grès des humeurs de Malfoy, ensuite sa bouche, fine, aussi pale que le reste de son corps, Hermione se demanda si ses lèvres étaient aussi amer que son caractère, ou bien si .. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, le manque de fatigue lui tapait vraiment sur le système ! Elle baissa les yeux vers son livre et commença ses devoirs.

Elle termina ses devoirs juste à temps pour le repas et se dirigea vers la grande salle, et était seule dans les couloirs, les autres élèves ayant déjà rejoins leurs amis. Elle marchait silencieusement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement, peu rassuré, sa main dans la poche de sa robe prête à sortir sa baguette.  
>-Qui est-là ? Sa voix était tremblante mais franche.<br>-C'est moi !  
>Elle aurai reconnu cette voix parmi 100, cette voix rauque et sèche, une légère pointe d'ironie dans le fond laisser deviner, son inimitable sourire en coin.<br>-Maintenant on a peur de moi Granger ?  
>-Moi ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrai avoir peur Malfoy, ce n'est pas a moi qu'on en veut.<br>Hermione avait décidé de le provoquer, elle n'avait pas oublier sa petite enquête et se dit qu'il serai peut être le bon moment pour passé a l'attaque. Elle fixait son regard, cherchant dans ses yeux une lueur de surprise ou d'inquiétude, mais elle n'y trouva que la froideur.  
>-Tu sais, un Endoloris est un sort impardonnable, mais il paraît que tu y es habitué, je pourrai peut être l'essayer sur toi.<br>Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Drago se jeta sur elle, ses mains dans les siennes, il l'a plaqua contre le mur et la fixait dans les yeux, son masque pour ne rien laisser passer sur le visage, il lui murmura ces mots a l'oreille :  
>-Ne joue pas avec le feu Granger, tu risquerai de le regretter.<br>-La seule chose que je regrette Malfoy, c'est de t'avoir connu un jour.  
>Elle lui avait cracher ces mots à la figure comme un serpent crache du venin. Il resserra sa prise sur ces poignets, il voulait qu'elle ai mal, qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, mais il n'en fut rien. Las d'attendre, il l'a relâcha et partit, la laissant seule dans ce couloir sombre.<p> 


	3. Aide moi

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulé lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, après la dispute avec Malfoy elle était resté assise dans le couloir durant quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et s'était ensuite dirigé calmement vers son appartement. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemars et un terrible mal de tête venait de prendre possession d'elle l'empêchant de se rendormir à nouveau. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la salle commune pour lire un livre, elle entendit le bruit d'une détonation provenant de la salle commune. Elle prit sa baguette et descendit doucement les escaliers. La lumière des flammes donnait une ambiance tamisé à la pièce, et malgré la pénombre, Hermione reconnue directement son homologue.  
>-Malfoy tu pourrai pas faire moins de bruit non ? Y'en a qui essaye de dormir à cette heure la !<br>-Tiens.. Hermione... Je.. Je te cherchais. Lui répondit Drago d'une voit mal assuré.  
>Il s'avança un titubant vers elle, et manqua de se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises.<br>-Mais tu es saoul !  
>-Moi ? Nooooooooon ! Lui dit-il en explosant de rire. Juste un ou deux, ou peut-être trois verres de Whisky pur feu, pas plus !<br>Il se rapprocha d'elle, et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de retrouver un minimum d'équilibre.  
>-Je tenais à m'excuser, tu sais, pour tout à l'heure.<br>Il passa sa main sur sa joue en la fixant dans les yeux ce qui eu le mérite de déclencher un long frisson chez Hermione. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, Malfoy lui présenter des excuses, à elle, la sang de bourbe, non ! Cela était impossible, il était définitivement bien saoul !  
>-Malfoy je pense que tu devrais allé dormir, l'alcool te fait dire des choses que tu ne pense pas.<br>Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Malfoy avait vraiment une attitude bizarre ces derniers temps il semblait ailleurs.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un terrible mal de tête, il était 8h15, aujourd'hui on était samedi, elle se dit qu'elle pourrai se rendormir un peu. Mais alors qu'elle allait pour repartir aux pays des rêves, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
>-Granger !<br>-Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? Me faire regretter encore quelque chose ?  
>Elle entendit un soupire d'exaspération ce qui l'a fit sourire.<br>-Granger s'il te plaît, j'aimerai qu'on parle, c'est important, j'aurai besoin de tes talents de rats de bibliothèque.  
>-Malfoy !<br>-Oui bon ça va tu m'as compris, s'il te plait.  
>Foutu Malfoy, il savait qu'en utilisant ces arguments il arriverait à faire sortir notre Gryffondor de son lit, elle n'était pas une miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Elle sortit rapidement de son lit, et ouvrit la porte a l'ange blond.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-Non va d'abord te préparer, j'ai commander un petit déjeuner qui nous sera apporté dans la salle commune, on en parlera à ce moment la.<br>Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et partie dans la salle de bain se préparer.

Elle ressortit une trentaine de minutes plus tard et rejoignit Malfoy dans la salle commune de leur appartement. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, en attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Après de longue minutes d'attente, il se décida a ouvrir la bouche.  
>-J'ai besoin de ton aide.<br>Un long silence s'en suivit, Hermione fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'osait dire quoi que sa soit, pensant se réveillé d'une seconde a l'autre, mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, le Serpentard reprit la parole.  
>-Des gens m'en veulent, je sais pourquoi et je sais qui ils sont, et j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à me sortir de tout sa.<br>-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>Malfoy sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la meilleure manière de répondre à la question d'Hermione.<br>-Parce que.. Je ne peux pas en parler a Pansy et Blaise, Pansy a subit trop de perte durant la guerre, et Blaise ne serait pas capable de se tenir en dehors de cette histoire le moment venu alors..  
>-Moi aussi j'ai subi des pertes pendant la guerre, et qui te dit que je resterai en dehors de l'histoire ? Lui rétorqua Hermione légèrement agacé par son attitude.<br>-Tu me déteste Hermione et même si je partais, tu n'en serai pas la plus touché, si Pansy doit me perdre, je ne veux pas qu'elle en connaisse les raisons, je veux qu'elle pense que sa m'est tombé dessus, et que personne n'y pouvait rien, ce qui est en quelque sorte le cas, mais je veux être sur de ce qu'il va m'arriver et peut être essayer de m'en sortir. Et ensuite, malgré le courage des Gryffondor, je ne pense pas que celui-ci s'applique au Serpentard comme moi, alors je ne pense pas que tu voudras te mêler à tout sa.  
>-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Malfoy.<br>Il lui fit un sourire un coin.  
>-Bon, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide ?<br>-Oui.  
>Malfoy prit une grande inspiration.<p>

-Lorsque je suis né, Voldemort avait demandé à mes parents l'autorisation de me faire mangemort lors de ma 17e année. Enfin demandé.. Il leur avait plutôt ordonné, et mes parents étant des grands supporter de son combat ont dessuite accepter. Mais l'année dernière, avant la dernière bataille, alors que je devais recevoir la marque, j'ai refusé et je me suis enfuit, sans dire un mot à personne..  
>Malfoy marqua une pause devant l'air ébahit de Hermione, et pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il souleva la manche gauche de robe, et Hermione découvrit un peau pale, sans l'ombre d'une trace de la marque.<br>-Mais ..  
>-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît.<br>Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
>-Lors de la bataille final, j'étais présent, je me trouvais prêt du lac, mais je n'ai pas participer à la bataille. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que certains mangemort m'ont vu, et lorsque Harry Potter a tué Voldemort, celui-ci se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de moi, j'aurai pu l'aider mais je n'ai rien fait, ne souhaitant pas faire partit de ce carnage.<br>Hermione regardait attentivement Malfoy et cru voir en cet instant, une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, mais très vite il retrouva son regard froid qu'Hermione connaissait si bien.  
>-Depuis je suis traqué en permanence par des mangemorts, ancien sujet de Voldemort qui me tienne responsable de la mort de leur maître. Pour eux je suis un lâche, un traite, et je ne mérite plus ma place dans ce monde.<br>-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. Commença Hermione. Tu sais que ce sont des mangemorts qui t'en veulent, tu sais aussi la raison pour laquelle ils le font, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis utile dans cette histoire.  
>-Justement j'y arrive... J'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi elle consiste, je sais seulement que celui qui découvrira cette prophétie accomplira de grande chose, et cela peut m'aider à combattre les mangemorts, alors je veux la trouver.<p>

-Je sais que tu lis beaucoup, et que tu t'intéresse à tout, même ce qui n'est pas abordé en cours.  
>Hermione sourit à cette remarque.<br>-J'aimerai que tu trouve cette prophétie.  
>-Mais et tes parents..<br>-Ils sont à l'origine de tout sa.  
>Hermione fut surprise par cette déclaration mais n'ajouta rien, cela ne l'a regarder pas.<p>

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se décida enfin à poser la question a Drago, celle qui lui brûlait tellement les lèvres.  
>-Malfoy ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-Euh..<br>-Abrège Granger.  
>-Pomfresh m'a dit que tu était habitué au « Endoloris ».. Mais c'est un sort impardonnable, qui n'est pas enseigner en cours, elle avait raison ?<br>-Je..  
>-Non non excuse moi de cette question, cela ne me regarde pas.<br>Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais fut surprise que Malfoy lui réponde.  
>-Au point où j'en suis, je peux te confier sa. Tu sais, comme je t'ai dit, chez moi l'amitié et l'amour était banni, je n'ai pas grandit comme toi Hermione, mes parents voulait me rendre dur et fort pour pouvoir servir Voldemort et pour cela j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à travers les « Endoloris » que me lançait mon père à la moindre occasion, apprenant à ne pas crier, ne pas me plaindre, encaisser les pires douleurs pour m'en relever plus fort que jamais. Alors oui, Pomfresh disait vrai, elle est l'une des seules à être au courant car je ne réussissais plus à lui cacher les nombreux bleu sur mon corps.<br>Malfoy fixait Hermione, comme si il cherchait à deviner ses sentiments, à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.  
>-Je suis désolé Malfoy ..<br>-Ne le soit pas, tu n'y es pour rien.  
>Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste, puis après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, lui dit :<br>-Je suis d'accord pour t'aider Malfoy, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois allé rejoindre mes amis. On en parlera plus tard, a plus.  
>Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Malfoy, son fameux sourire en coin.<p>

**H**ermione sortit de la salle complètement abasourdit, l'enfance de Malfoy, la traque des mangemort, l'âme sœur, elle avait du mal à encaisser toutes ces informations en une seule matinée. Elle partit donc chercher Harry et Ron. Elle les trouva autour du lac, l'air commençait à se faire frais en cette fin de mois d'octobre, et pourtant il était torse nu, profitant des minces rayons de soleil.

-Salut les garçons !  
>-Hermione !<br>Ron se jeta sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber. Ron avait toujours été un peu maladroit et n'en manquait pas une pour se ridiculiser. Hermione explosa de rire avant de prendre place à côté des deux garçons. Après plusieurs minutes à parler avec Ron, Hermione remarqua que Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivé.  
>-Harry !<br>Il ne bougea pas.  
>-Ouhou Harry !<br>Hermione regarda dans la même direction que Harry, et comprit dessuite la raison de son silence. Ginny se trouvait à environ 200 mètre d'eux, elle rigolait franchement dans les bras de son nouveau copain, un Serdaigle de 6e année.  
>-Harry tu attend quoi ? La guerre est fini maintenant.<br>Harry soupira, et regarda sa meilleure amie.  
>-Oui, tout comme notre histoire, regarde la Hermione, elle a l'air si heureuse, je compte plus pour elle, je l'ai trop faite souffrir.<br>Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il souffrait en silence, regardant la femme qu'il aimait enchaîner les conquêtes sans même lui prêter attention, mais elle était impuissante face à sa et ne voulait absolument pas s'en mêler.

Ce soir là Hermione ne rentra pas tard, et trouva Drago assit sur le fauteuil en face du feu, le regard dans le vide. Elle passa derrière lui, ne voulant pas le déranger et monta dans sa chambre.

Depuis plusieurs Hermione avait reçu des lettres bizarre d'un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des lettres de menaces « Ne reste pas trop près de Malfoy Granger, tu risquerai de brûler tes ailes auprès de cette ange », « Fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne t'entraîne pas dans sa chut ma jolie lionne, Malfoy est un traite n'oublie pas », « Le jour-j se rapproche, arrange toi pour ne pas être présente ce jour là où tu en payera les conséquences », Hermione ignorait qui lui adressait ces lettres, elle n'avait parlé à personne de l'histoire de Malfoy, et lui non plus, enfin, à sa connaissance.

Ce nuit là elle se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant nauséeuse après un nouveau cauchemar, elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se mouiller un peu le visage. Elle eu la surprise de trouver Malfoy, à terre, la main en sang, le torse nu rempli de contusion, et la lèvre inférieure fendue, il semblait endormi mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui il ouvrit un œil très lentement.  
>-Drago qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?<p>

-Drago répond moi, qui t'as fait sa ?  
>-Ils sont revenu.<p> 


	4. Les murs ont des oreilles

Certaines modification ont été apporter aux chapitres car il ne me convenait pas, j'ajoute également un prologue pour vous donner une idée de mon histoire. Merci à celle qui review, bisous

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda l'ange blond durant quelques instant, tout ces phénomènes qui se produisait depuis quelques jours commençait à réellement l'énerver, après la guerre elle pensait avoir enfin un peu de liberté, mais non, le destin n'en avait pas décidé comme sa.<br>-Il faut allé voir Pomfresh, tu peux pas rester comme sa.  
>Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller, il l'a retint et la tira vers lui.<br>-Non Hermione ! Je ne peux pas lui expliquer la situation, s'il te plaît.  
>Il fixait Hermione de ses grands yeux bleu qui avait soudainement viré au bleu clair et attendait sa réponse. Elle réfléchie, se livrant un combat intérieur pendant plusieurs secondes, qui parurent interminable pour Drago.<br>-Très bien, tu vas dormir dans mon lit, hors de question que tu reste seul ce soir dans cet état la, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.  
>Elle aida Drago à se relever et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle fit apparaître du désinfectant et s'occupa d'abord de la main de Drago qui grimaçait de temps à autre. Elle regarda ensuite son torse, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortie une petite fiole verte.<br>-C'est quoi sa Granger ?  
>-Une pommade pour effacer tes nombreux bleu, quand on a un meilleur ami comme Harry Potter il faut mieux avoir une bonne réserve.<br>Il esquissa un sourire. Hermione s'appliqua à lui étaler consciencieusement la pommade partout sur son torse et son ventre. Voyant un bleu à la limite de son boxer, et étant perfectionniste, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre de la pommade à cet endroit la, elle tira doucement dessus pour le faire un peu descendre ce qui l'a fit inévitablement rougir, et appliqua la pommade a Drago. Elle décida de s'occuper enfin de la lèvre de celui ci, elle prit du coton sur lequel elle mit du désinfectant, et tamponna doucement sa lèvre, elle sentait ses yeux la fixait, son regard semblait la bruler, et elle se sentit rougir encore une fois.  
>-Granger tu me fais mal.<br>-Excuse moi.  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils restèrent comme sa pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne détournait le regard, et il ne semblait même pas en avoir envie, ce n'était pas l'un de ces nombreux regards qu'ils s'étaient lancé pendant toutes ces années, non, cette fois-ci cela ressemblait plutôt à un regard d'admiration, peut-être même de désire. Drago observa longuement le visage d'Hermione comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux marrons qui semblait envoyé de la chaleur, son petit nez, ses lèvres fine mais qui semblaient d'une douceur extrême. Il sentit malgré lui sa main se rapprocher du dos d'Hermione, et se poser délicatement sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle fit un petit sursaut mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant, il l'a vit se rapprocher de lui, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien, puis soudainement se recula.<br>-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Bafouilla-t-elle  
>Elle se dégagea rapidement et partit en direction de la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte a clé. Hermione était perdu, déboussolé, elle en avait eu envie, envie de gouter le goût de ses lèvres, envie de sentir la chaleur de son corps, le toucher de ses mains sur sa peau, mais elle avait subitement réaliser ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et cela lui paraissait impossible, pas avec Malfoy. Elle se mouilla rapidement le visage et mit cet écart de conduite sur le compte de la fatigue. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Drago n'était plus dans sa chambre, seul un papier s'y trouvait :<br>_« Moi et une sang de bourbe, pour une fois tu réagi quand il fallait en m'évitant la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Tu me dégoute Granger »_  
>Hermione eu l'impression qu'une bombe explosait dans son cœur, elle n'aimait pas Malfoy, mais il avait eu l'air d'en avoir envie lui aussi, il avait poser sa main dans son dos comme pour la rapprocher de lui, il avait joué, simplement joué..<p>

Le lendemain, après sa matiné de cours elle fut convoqué dans le bureau de Mcgonagal avec le Serpentard, celle-ci leur confia la mission d'organiser le bal d'Halloween, celui-ci devait être préparer en moins de 2 jours, cela devait être un bal costumé, et les décorations de la salle devait rester simple. En sortant du bureau de la directrice, Drago lança un regard noir à Hermione.  
>-Tu t'occupe des décorations, je m'occupe du reste. Lui cracha-t-il.<br>Et il tourna les talons sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui adresser un seul mot. Hermione profita du fait qu'elle n'ai pas cours et passa sa fin journée à s'occuper des préparatifs, allant de la décoration de la table à celle du plafond. Elle y consacra de nombreuse heures oubliant complètement qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait le match de Quiditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondord, tanpis, de toute manière elle était occupé et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Malfoy. Le soir elle retrouva ses amis à la grande salle pour manger. Mais ce soir là elle n'avait pas l'envie de rire avec ses amis, après la nuit qu'elle avait passé le soir précédent elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit et dormir. Elle termina rapidement sa petite assiette, souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, Ginny et Ron et monta à son dortoir. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, une main l'attrapa, l'a plaqua contre le mur, et le corps appartenant à cette main se rapprocha d'elle. Hermione ne reconnut pas les trais du visage de son agresseurs. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
>-Je t'avais dit ne pas t'approcher de lui Hermione, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher, sinon c'est toi qui en payera les conséquences.<br>Hermione se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la main se serrait autour de son petit cou. Elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette resté dans la poche de sa cape, l'homme lui prit la main, et la posa contre le mur.  
>-Ne joue pas à sa ma belle. Il passe sa main sur sa joue. Fais attention petite lionne, tu es observé ici.<br>Son agresseur la relâcha, et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, elle vit que Drago se trouvait assit sur l'un des fauteuils, elle leva la tête, lui adressa un regard noir, et partit directement dans la direction de sa chambre.  
>-Granger..<br>-Tais toi Malfoy, ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus et fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé !  
>Elle rentra dans sa chambre, et une fois la porte fermer, elle jeta un vase contre le mur. Malfoy ne s'arrêterait donc jamais de nuire à sa vie ?<p> 


	5. Attention Hermione

Merci pour les vos reviews, voila la suite

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 2 jours que Hermione s'était fait agressé dans le couloir et elle n'était pas sortit de sa chambre, par peur certainement, ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Malfoy, certainement, enfaite, personne ne savait réelement. Malfoy était venu frapper plusieurs fois à sa porte, elle l'avait entendu frapper, crier, hurler et même, à sa plus grande surprise, lui parler calmement, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu et encore moins ouvert. Las de lui "courir" après, il abandonna, plutôt rapidement, il était un Malfoy, et la patience ne faisait pas partit de ses qualités. Ce fut Mcgonagal qui fit sortir Hermione, alarmer par le fait qu'elle ai manqué 2 jours entiers de cours, elle s'était rendu dans la chambre de celle-ci afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle préférait rester dans sa chambre afin de se reposer (ce qui dans le fond n'était pas totalement faux). La vieille dame avait cru son histoire, où tout du monde, c'est ce qu'Hermione pensa. Elle accepta qu'elle se repose mais avant de partir elle précisa à notre Gryffondor que ce soir elle serai dans l'obligation de sortir, car le bal d'Halloween allait débuter et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller car c'était elle qui allait ouvrir le bal avec Malfoy.<p>

-Tu es sur qu'elle me va bien ?

-Mais oui Hermione tu es parfaite dans cette robe !

Cela faisait environ 20 minutes que Ginny et Hermione avait commencé à se préparer et notre belle lionne n'était pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix de robe. Elle avait opter pour une robe bustier noir, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pied, et qui était échancré mi-cuisse. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches se balader sur son visage, son maquillage était discret mais faisait ressortir ses magnifique yeux marrons. Ginny quand à elle avait une robe verte, arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, son maquillage était accordé à la couleur de sa robe, et elle avait laisser ses longs cheveux roux ondulés dans son dos.

-Hermione il est l'heure d'y aller, surtout, ne le regarde pas, danse avec lui et va-t-en, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je me verrai dans l'obligation de le tuer, ne m'oblige pas à en arriver la.

Hermione explosa de rire, Ginny avait toujours le mot pour rire, même dans les situations plus dramatique. La lionne lui avait raconté toute l'histoire avec Malfoy, elle était la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait se confier sans avoir peur de se faire juger. Et même si elle adorait Harry et Ron, elle ne pouvait pas leur raconter sa sans qu'ils ne s'énervent, et cherchent à tuer Malfoy par tout les moyens.

Ginny descendit les escaliers la première, tous les garçons la regardait, elle était éblouissante. Lorsqu'elle vit Seamus Finnigan un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, il était son petit ami depuis quelques jours, et les choses semblait bien se dérouler. Mais elle ne vit pas le visage d'Harry se refermer soudainement, comme si il venait de voir la pire chose de sa vie, même Voldemort ne l'avait jamais mis dans cet état là, il avait perdu Ginny, et perdre sa vie, lui aurai semblé bien moins grave que cela, il devait la reconquérir, quoi qu'il advienne.

Ce fut enfin au tour d'Hermione de descendre les marches, certains la regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, d'autre sifflaient, et quelques uns, peu nombreux, rougissaient à la vue de la Gryffondor. Elle aperçu Malfoy, il portait un costard noir certainement fait sur mesure, et une chemise blanche qui semblait encore parfait avec son teint et ses cheveux. Hermione le trouva beau, et même presque sexy habillé comme sa.

Malfoy quant à lui, semblait s'impatienter de voir que la lionne mettait tant de temps à arriver. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux de se montre et qu'il s'apprêtait à soupirer, il l'a vit et en eu le souffle couper, jamais il n'avait vu Hermione comme cela, même pour le bal de 4e année. Il était subjuguer par tant de beauté, son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la lionne tandis que son esprit tournait au ralentit.

-Ferme la bouche Malfoy tu bave !

La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité, il reprit son regard froid et son petit sourire en coin.

-Moi ? Baver pour toi ? Ma pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe, tu es bien naïve !

Hermione ne répondit pas, les mots du Serpentard la blessait à chaque fois un peu plus, pourtant il n'était que Malfoy ! Cet homme si orgueilleux, sans cœur, égocentrique, si sur de lui ! Pourtant elle avait cru voir une autre partie de lui, une partie sensible, elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux des émotions autre que la haine ou l'indifférence, mais Malfoy était Malfoy, et il ne changerai pas.

La voix de Mcgonagal retentit dans la grande salle.

-Bonsoir à tous mes chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous tous aussi beau en ce soir d'Halloween. Les préfets en chef Drago Malfoy et Hermione vont ouvrir la première danse qui va marquer le début de cette soirée. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un agréable moment.

Les premières notes de musique retentirent dans la salle et Drago emmena directement Hermione sur la piste de danse.

-Une danse et c'est fini, heureusement pour moi. Lui dit Drago dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hermione soupira, même pour une danse il n'était pas capable de se montrer gentil, ou tout du moins sociable. Elle mit peu de temps à remarquer que Drago était un bon danseur et elle se laissa guider pas la musique et les pas de son homologue. La musique finit par s'arrêter et l'ange blond partit sans même lancer un seul regard à notre Gryffondor qui en soupira de désespoir.

Plusieurs danses défilèrent, Hermione avait refuser 2 danse à Ron, 2 à Harry, 1 à Neville, et un autre à un Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce soir notre lionne n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser et préféra rester dans son coin. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, un voix souffla dans son oreille.

-Je connais ton secret Hermione, et comme lui tu ne seras pas épargner, et tu finira pas en découvrir la raison.

Chaque mot avait heurter ses tympans comme un bruit insupportable à entendre. Elle se retourna vivement, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière elle, elle secoua la tête, sa n'était pas possible, elle avait bien entendu la voix, elle n'était pas folle. Elle fini par penser qu'elle avait un peu trop bu de Bièrreaubeur et qu'elle ferai mieux de se monter dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Elle prévint Harry qu'elle rentrait et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide, pas très rassuré. Au début elle avait pris ces menaces à la légère, une farce de son homologue, mais elle se sentait à présent traqué en permanence par une personne dont elle ignorait tout.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune elle se mit à crier, d'une voix stridente qui laisser entendre la peur. t

Tout était dévasté, les tables retournés, les canapé détruits, certains tableaux étaient par terre, des vases étaient brisés au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle entendit une voix crier :

-Endoloris !

Et elle s'effondra au sol, criant, hurlant de douleur comme si chacun de ses os se brisait un à un. Elle se sentait partir, son corps se faisait lourd. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer elle sentit une cape la frôler et une voix murmurer à son oreille :

-Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement Hermione, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en approcher, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, je connais votre secret, celui qui vous unis, lorsque tu le découvrira, il sera trop tard.

La voix partit et Hermione s'écroula au sol, dans les limbes les plus profonde.


	6. Tu n'es rien !

_Voila le 5e chapitre, enfin ! Je vois que beaucoup de lecteur sont des lecteurs "fantômes" mais j'apprécie de voir que ma fiction est quand même lu et je ferai donc mon maximum pour publier le plus souvent possible. Merci à celle ( ceux) qui ont poster des reviews, sa me fait plaisir._

_Bonne lecture a tous :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongé sur ce sol froid, elle sortait à peine de son "coma" mais n'arrivait pas à bouger une seule partie de son corps, comme s'il n'était plus là ou que son cerveau n'était plus capable de commander quoi que ce soit. Elle aurai voulu crier, hurler ou appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qu'elle reconnu comme étant le tableau pivotant de sa salle.<br>-Et bien la sang-de-bourbe, on ne t'a pas appris que dormir dans un lit était bien plus confortable.  
>Elle lui aurai bien mit son poing dans la figure à ce Serpentard ! Mais elle fut seulement capable de murmurer un faible "aide moi" avant de retomber dans les pommes une seconde fois.<p>

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle laissa ses yeux s'adapter petit à petit à la lumière du jour. Elle s'étira lentement mais tout son corps était douloureux et les épisodes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Une fois ses yeux adaptés à la clarté elle ne reconnu pas sa chambre, les murs était blanc, mais il y avait du vert, énormément de vert. Y'aurai-t-il un épisode de la veille dont elle ne se rappellerai pas ? Elle fouillait tout les recoins de sa mémoire, cherchant déséspèremment une réponse mais rien ne lui revenait, pas un même un semblant de flash. Une voix la sortie de ses pensées.  
>-Granger, tu te sens mieux ?<br>-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce que moi je fais ici ?  
>-Du calme, du calme ! Il ne s'est rien passé si tel est ta question.<br>Elle soupira de soulagement.  
>-Oui bon c'est bon n'en fait pas trop, des milliers de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place, d'ailleurs il n'est pas trop tard pour..<br>Il se rapprocha lentement et elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
>-Ta modestie te tuera Malfoy.<br>-Je sais. Lui répondit-il avec ce sourire en coin dont lui seul à le secret. Mais c'est plutôt à toi de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je t'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et tu m'as demandé de t'aider, pour une seule soirée sa fait beaucoup quand même.  
>Elle sourit, et se leva du lit du Serpentard.<br>-Hop hop hop où tu vas comme sa ? Je veux des explications, et dessuite ! J'ai pas tout mon temps !  
>-Crois moi, que lorsque je t'aurai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, tu auras tout ton temps.<br>Elle partit dans sa chambre récupérer les lettres qu'elle avait reçu durant ces derniers jours, puis retourna dans la chambre de l'ange blond. Il était en droit de savoir, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, il était tellement imprévisible..

En arrivant dans la chambre, elle lui tendit les lettres, et s'assit sur le lit.  
>-Pourquoi tu me donne sa ? J'veux rien connaître de ta vie privé Granger, encore moins si c'est des échanges sexuels avec Wesley.<br>Hermione regrettait déjà de s'être décidé à lui parler, mais il le fallait. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines, les lettres, l'agression dans le couloir, la mise en garde durant la soirée, et enfin l'agression et les Endoloris à son arrivé dans l'appartement. Durant son récit Drago n'avait pas bougé, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, mais lorsqu'elle eu fini, il frappa un grand coup dans le mur ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.  
>-Et merde ! s'écria-t-il dans la pièce.<br>Hermione ne savait plus si Drago lui en voulait à elle d'avoir rien dit, ou bien aux mangemorts de l'avoir attaquer. Lorsque l'ange blond leva les yeux vers elle, il vit dans ses yeux de la peur, et se calma aussitôt, elle avait déjà bien assez payé pour lui.  
>-Je.. je suis désolé, j'aurai du t'en parler.<br>Elle sanglotait, l'accumulation des événements l'avait mise à bout nerveusement, et ne pouvant plus tenir elle s'était mise à pleurer, ses mains sur son visage, elle pleurait doucement. Il l'a regarda longuement, la dévisagea presque, il avait déjà fait pleurer des filles mais jamais Hermione Granger, tout du moins pas à sa connaissance.  
>-Il vaut mieux qu'on reste éloigner, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, alors il vaut mieux s'en tenir la. Il avait été froid et direct, sans émotion.<br>Alors c'était donc sa, il ne pensait qu'a lui, lui et sa conscience, lui et son ego sur dimensionné. Hermione se leva sans dire un mot et partit dans sa chambre.  
>-Granger attend !<br>Elle fixa ses yeux, d'un regard noir mais plein de tristesse.  
>-Tais toi Malfoy, tu n'es rien !<br>Et elle partit dans sa chambre, l'esprit plein de question auquel elle ne trouverai certainement jamais les réponses.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait mal, il n'était que Malfoy, la fouine, l'homme le plus détestable qu'elle ai pu rencontrer. Oui, mais voila, lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle, elle avait cru apercevoir un autre homme, tout à fait diffèrent de la façade qu'il voulait bien montrer. Elle se gifla mentalement, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve parfois. Non Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, et encore moins Drago Malfoy.

Hermione était la depuis de nombreuses heures, assise à la bibliothèque devant un livre qu'elle ne lisait même pas. Elle cherchait désespérément une solution à son problème, ou plutôt une réponse à ses questions.

-Hermione sa fait des heures que je te cherche !

Elle leva la tête et aperçu Harry ce qui lui redonna immédiatement le sourire.

-Tu aurai du te douter que Miss-je-sais-tout se trouver ici. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oui, dis moi Mione, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle l'air sérieux, mais ne parla pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle l'observa, attendant qu'il se lance enfin.

-Je veux récupérer Ginny, mais j'ai peur..

-Harry Potter, l'Elu, celui qui à vaincu le grand mage noir a peur ?

Elle rigola et Harry fit une moue boudeuse avant de croiser les bras.

-Mione' je suis sérieux la !

-Oui pardon. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Et bien en faite je ne sais pas réellement. Il rougit. Tu es la seule à qui je peux parler de ces choses la. Ron, malgré qu'il soit mon meilleur ami n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour sa sœur, et il ne reste que toi à qui je peux confier tout sa..

Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

-Je l'aime tu sais, je l'ai quitter seulement pour la protéger..

Hermione posa sa main sur la jambe de son meilleur ami.

-Crois-tu que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour elle ?

-Oui ! Oui bien sur Hermione, je préfère la savoir en vie même si elle et moi ne sommes plus ensemble que morte par ma faute, je ne m'en serai jamais remis, je tiens bien trop à elle.

-Harry, maintenant la guerre est fini, et vous pouvez vivre votre histoire en paix, elle n'attend que toi, il suffit que tu lui parle, et tout ira mieux. Ne cherche pas à fuir Harry, vous êtes fait pour être heureux ensemble et non pas séparément.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison, sa ne peut pas continuer comme sa.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Soudain la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser place à celui qu'elle n'aurai pas aimé aujourd'hui, ni même un autre jour d'ailleurs, Drago Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux.

-Granger.

Bon sang, jamais il n'allait l'a lâcher.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Intervint Harry. Si tu es venu pour la martyriser tu peux repartir dessuite.

Drago eu un petit rictus mais repris immédiatement son sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas le balafré, je ne veux pas de mal à ta jolie petite lionne. Elle et moi avons seulement une petite discutions à finir.

Hermione lança un regard à Harry lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'elle se débrouillerai toute seule. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, lança un regard noir au Serpentard et sortit de la bibliothèque.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui cracha-t-elle.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, posa un papier sur la table et le fit glisser vers elle.


	7. Set libera me

**Bonjour, bonjour :D. Tout d'abord j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes avaient lu ma fiction et m'avait aussi ajouté en favoris, sa me touche :$. Certaines reviews m'ont bien fait rire, je sais que je suis détestable mais j'aime faire durer le suspense (a), je crois que pour ce chapitre vous allez encore me détester mais c'est pas grave, je prend le risque. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Les yeux d'Hermione firent des allers-retours entre la lettre et Malfoy.<p>

-Qu'est.. qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce matin lorsque tu es partit j'ai reçu sa, lis la.

Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit lentement, elle avait peur de ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

_« J'ai appris que la sang de bourbe t'avait tout raconter. Es-tu vraiment décidé à faire tomber tous les gens que tu aime ? Fais attention Drago, tes amis ne sont pas ceux que tu crois. »_

Elle reposa la lettre, indécise, elle ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de ces menaces, ni même pourquoi elle en étant la victime, mais surtout, qui était cette personne qui les observait sans jamais qu'elle ne soit vu ? Son cerveau marchait au ralentit comme si elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement.

-Granger.

-Je..

-Granger dis quelques choses !

-Il.. faudrait prévenir Mcgonagall Drago, les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme sa..

Malgré qu'elle ai prononcé son prénom il n'en formula pas, d'autre chose étaient plus importante.

-Et que je lui dise quoi ? Que j'ai mis ta vie en danger ? Que nous sommes menacé ? Elle va me renvoyer Granger, je suis le fils de deux mangemort, elle ne prendra pas le risque de me couvrir en mettant le reste de l'école en danger. Et je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi parce que je n'ai plus de chez moi je te rappelle..

Hermione soupira.

-Tu as raison, alors nous allons mourir tous les deux par tes bêtises et ta fierté mal placé !

-Ce n'est pas une question de fierté..

-Malheureusement si Malfoy, tu as beaucoup trop de fierté pour te laisser couvrir par quelqu'un d'autre que tes amis les sang purs, tu n'accepte pas l'aide car tu te sens puissant comparé aux autres. Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris c'est malgré ton statut de Prince des Serpentard, tout le monde à besoin d'aide un jour, même toi.

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortie rapidement de la bibliothèque, parler avec Malfoy était plus compliqué que de négocier avec le diable car lui n'était pas capable de reconnaître ses faiblesses.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs se rendant à son appartement lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur poser sur son épaule, pensant que c'était Malfoy elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la personne appartenant à cette main l'obligea à se retourner et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandir à la vue de ce personnage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'une baguette se pointa contre ses côtes et l'homme prononça un faible « stupéfix » et Hermione tomba au sol.

-Réveil toi Sang-de-bourbe ! Je n'ai pas que sa à faire que de te surveiller.

La voix semblait crier dans ses oreilles ce qui déclencha un horrible mal de tête à Hermione. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle connaissait cette voix, elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois, mais son cerveau était incapable de se rappeler où.

-Qui-êtes vous ? Murmura-t-elle

Il ricana, un rire sec et sans aucune émotion.

-Tu le saura bien assez vite.

En voulait s'étirer après ce sommeil forcé, elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachés dans son dos, et ses pieds étaient eux aussi liés entre eux. Elle observa longuement le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez sombre, à sa droite la seule fenêtre qui lui semblait présente était barricadé par de nombreux bouts de bois, empêchant la lumière de pénétrer convenablement, mais empêchant également toute tentative d'évasion. A sa gauche se trouvait seulement un lit, ou plutôt un matelas posé à même le sol, et en face d'elle une petite table basse sur lequel semblait être entassé de nombreux journaux. Puis dans un coin, juste à coté de la fenêtre elle aperçu une silhouette, celle de son agresseur certainement. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, seulement sa longue cape noir synonyme des mangemorts.

-Es-tu prête à nous aider Sang-de-bourbe ?

La voix la sortit de ses pensées.

-Plutôt crever ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là petite sang-de-bourbe, je n'aurai aucun mal à éliminer quelqu'un de ton espèce.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et s'approcha vivement. Malgré la proximité qu'il existait entre les deux personnages, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminé qui il était. Soudain elle s'agita, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait sa baguette sur elle, mais elle ne trouva pas le bout de bois.

-C'est peut-être cela que tu cherche ?

Elle leva les yeux, l'homme tenait sa baguette entre ces doigts, et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait sortit de nul part, il l'a cassa en deux réduisant à néant les espoirs d'Hermione.

-Je reviendrai plus tard, en attendant ne bouge pas.

Il rigola.

-Suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas bouger.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'Hermione ?

Il se retourna vivement, et aperçu Harry et Ron, qui semblait être particulièrement en colère.

-Je n'ai rien fait de ta très chère amie, hier soir elle est sortie de la bibliothèque et je ne l'ai plus revue. Ne m'accuse pas de tous les crimes de l'humanité Potter.

-J'admets que mon raisonnement était peut-être précipité, tu n'as pas été capable de tué Dumbledor, alors toucher à Hermione relèverai de l'impossible.

Drago se sentait bouillir, de quel droit Saint Potter venait l'agresser alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait.

-Je ne sais pas où es Hermione, et si tu veux tout savoir je m'en contre balance totalement, alors si tu permet j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi et la belette.

Il lança un regard à Ron et repartit en souriant, l'air plutôt satisfait de sa réponse. Mais une fois arrivé dans son appartement, les paroles de Potter lui revinrent en tête. Hermione n'était pas rentré cette nuit et il avait pensé qu'elle était resté dormir avec ses amis, mais apparemment elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et ce matin elle avait été absente en cours. « Mais que nous fais-tu la Granger ? » pensa-t-il. Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre ce qui fit sortir Malfoy de ses pensées. Il récupéra la lettre, et observa pendant plusieurs secondes le hibou, il y était persuader de l'avoir déjà vu mais il était impossible pour lui de se rappeler où. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du feu.

_" Personne n'échappe à son destin Drago, pas même toi. Set libera me_"

Il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots. Il avait beau tourner la phrase dans tout les sens possibles et inimaginable, aucune solution possible ne lui vint en tête. Alors qu'il observait le feu depuis de longue minutes, la solution lui apparu clairement sous les yeux. Hermione ! Hermione devait être libéré ! Il se leva du canapé et commença à faire les 100 pas, cherchant une idée, puis il se rassit aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas où était Hermione, ni même qui était cette personne, il revenait donc à la case départ.

Hermione se concentrait de toute ses forces pour tenter de transplaner, mais après plusieurs tentative, aucun résultat n'était concluant. A bout de force elle abandonna cette idée, et se rassit dans sa position initial. Le peu de lumière passant par la fenêtre barricadé indiqué à Hermione que la nuit était tombé, cela faisait donc un jour qu'elle se trouvait la, un jour qu'elle n'avait plus revu personne, qu'elle n'avait pas manger, ni même dormi. Elle soupira mais ne perdit pas espoir, Harry se serai certainement rendu compte de son absence et il allait lancer des recherches, enfin, elle l'espéré.

Alors qu'elle venait de s'assoupir elle entendit des bruits de pas qui la firent ouvrir les yeux. Une baguette était pointé vers elle et elle sentit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, sous réserve de se prendre un sort impardonnable.

-Es-tu maintenant décidé à nous aider ?

Hermione soupira mais lorsque la baguette toucha la peau de sa gorge elle céda.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Je vois que tu comprend vite et que tu ne fais pas défaut à ta réputation de miss-je-sais-tout.

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire franc, qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Elle retint son souffle et lâcha presque en criant.

-Zabini ?

* * *

><p>Alors vous me détestez ?<p> 


	8. Sauve toi tant qu'il est encore temps

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est chez moi (18:44). Je dois dire qu'en ce moment je suis prise d'une vague d'inspiration soudaine alors autant vous en faire profiter. Je dois dire que les reviews de L-echarpe-verte me font bien rire, je sais que je suis une méchante personne, et je crois que pour ce chapitre tu vas me trouver encore plus détestable. Merci pour les reviews de Oohfemmeluxieuse, djat et H223. Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D.

* * *

><p>-Oui c'est bien moi, en chair et en os. Lui dit-il froidement.<p>

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Blaise Zabini se trouvait devant elle, il était son agresseur, il était celui qui envoyait les menaces mais il était aussi le meilleur ami de Drago. Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient petit à petit dans l'ordre dans la tête d'Hermione, mais certains éléments, les plus essentiels, manquait encore.

-Mais.. Pourquoi toi ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter et de nous attarder sur des détails qui importe peu, tu n'es qu'un pion dans mon jeu, connaître mes motivations ne te regarde nullement.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, sa baguette toujours pointé dans son cou.

-Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, sans discuter, sinon je te laisserai mourir ici, dans les conditions les plus affreuses.

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle ne connaissait pas réellement Zabini, elle savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy mais ce n'était pas lui qu'on entendait le plus. Il semblait être plus calme, moins haineux. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

-Alors ?

Hermione acquiesça malgré elle ce qui fit sourire son agresseur. Il lui jeta un parchemin et une plume.

-Tu vas écrire une lettre à Drago, très courte, en lui donnant rendez-vous à la lisère de la forêt interdite, demain au soleil couchant.

-Drago me déteste, il n'en a rien à faire de mes stupides rendez-vous. Répliqua-t-elle.

Le poing de Blaise partit dans la mâchoire d'Hermione d'un coup tellement vif et sec que elle entendit distinctement le craquement de ses os. Un flot de larme lui monta aux yeux mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer, pas devant lui.

-Ne contredit pas mes ordres sale sang-de-bourbe. S'énerva-t-il. Et puis tu l'appel Drago, ce qui veut dire que tes sentiments à son égard ont évolué.

Sa voix s'était radoucit, il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu sais, à la base ce n'était pas à toi que j'en voulais, mais tu n'aurai jamais du te mêler de cette histoire, tu n'aurai jamais du t'intéresser à Drago. Tu vas mourir parce que seul lui est maître de ton destin, et il a déjà tout gâché.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot assimilant petit à petit les paroles de Blaise. Malgré sa grande intelligence elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Jamais Drago ne lui avait parlé de Blaise, ou alors aurai-t-il omis ce détails volontairement. Hermione sentit les larmes affluer vers ses yeux, et cette fois-ci elle fut incapable de les retenir.

«Granger ton petit jeu de cache cache à bien assez duré. Déjà deux jours sans aucune nouvelle. Le balafré et la belette commence à s'inquièter Peut-être que moi aussi un peu.. Enfin seulement parce que les principaux doutes sont dirigés vers moi. » Drago plia le papier en deux, le glissa dans l'enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou.

OoOoOoO

-C'est pour Hermione, pars la chercher et ne revient pas avant de lui avoir donner cette lettre.

Le hibou huhula en signe d'acquiescement et partit. Drago le regarda s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un infime point noir dans l'horizon. Depuis qu'Hermione était partit il cherchait en vain une solution pour la retrouver, mais il n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque et les sorts de localisation n'était pas son fort. Il avait alors pensé aux Hiboux, si lui n'était pas capable de la retrouver alors peut-être que le volatile le pourrai peut-être.

Harry et Ron de leur côté continuait d'épier le moindre geste de Malfoy cherchant en vain une preuve contre lui. Mais rien, son attitude était habituel mis a part le faite que l'on ne le voyait plus traîner avec de nombreuses filles dans les couloirs, ce qui malheureusement pour Harry et Ron n'était pas un point suffisant pour l'accuser.

oOoOoOoO

Hermione commençait à écrire la lettre pour Drago quand elle entendit un tapoti qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Un hibou était devant la fenêtre barricadé et apportait une lettre. Blaise rentra quelques minutes plus tard et semblait être énerver.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est toi qui fait sa Granger ?

Elle haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la tête vers la fenêtre. Celui-ci regarda dans la direction et fit explosé les nombreux de bouts de bois laissant entrer le soleil et la fraîcheur significative du mois de Janvier. Le hibou qui avait du s'envoler au moment de l'explosion vient se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre et le métisse décrocha la lettre de sa patte sans la moindre délicatesse, lui indiquant de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il parcourut la lettre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu vois petite insolente, Drago tient à toi plus que tu ne le pense, et d'ailleurs sa lettre m'arrange.

Il jeta la lettre à la Gryffondor qui lu le parchemin le plus rapidement possible, son cœur battait rapidement dans son cœur. A la fin elle poussa un soupire, Drago se jetait dans la gueule du loup mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-La lettre !

Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin les informations que lui dictait Zabini et lorsqu'elle eut terminé il lui arracha des mains le manuscrit, le plaça dans une petite enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement vers son propriétaire. Hermione baissa la tête, las de tous ces événements dénudé de sens à ses yeux.

-J'aimerai manger.

Elle avait dis sa d'une voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction que pourrai avoir l'homme qu'elle avait en face.

-Depuis quand je dois nourrir une sang-de-bourbe de bourbe ? C'est hors de question !

Elle leva la tête vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Si tu veux que je sois encore en vie demain pour accueillir Malfoy il vaut mieux que je mange.

Blaise sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis hocha la tête comme s'il avait accepter son argumentation. Il agita sa baguette un plateau apparu devant Hermione. Il contenait une sorte de bouillit dont il était impossible de distinguer la couleur et un bout de pain rassi. Devant l'air dépité d'Hermione il sourit.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à un repas de roi quand même ?

Elle soupira et il sortit de la pièce.

oOoOoOoO

Drago était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les bras derrière sa tête. Depuis qu'Hermione était partit il était pensif, il ne cessait de se demandait où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être, mais ses questions demeurait à chaque fois sans réponse. Mais ce qui le préoccuper tout autant c'était le faite qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour elle, il ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude à son égard. Il repensa au soir où il avait failli l'embrasser, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres, ne pas avoir pu jouer avec sa langue. Seule Hermione l'obsédait depuis 2 jours, si bien qu'il n'avait plus toucher aucune fille. Drago Malfoy doutait et pourtant un Malfoy ne doute jamais. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsque son hibou apparu dans sa chambre. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrir dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin retrouver la lionne.

« Nous devons parler. Demain, à la lisière de la forêt interdite au coucher du soleil. Ne sois pas en retard.

Hermione»

La lettre était courte, sans émotion, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Hermione, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce qui se passait en ce moment ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione. Au début il pensa à prévenir Harry et Ron, mais la lettre lui était adressé, et il se dit que si il devait être au courant, Hermione se serai chargé de les prévenir. Tellement de question s'accumuler dans sa tête cette nuit qu'il fut incapable de dormir. Et lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, il se leva pour se préparer à cette journée qui allait être bien longue.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son premier cours de la journée il s'étonna de ne pas voir Blaise, mais ne s'inquiéta pas, pensant que le Sepentard avait du passer une folle nuit avec une fille ou qu'il avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas venir en cours. Plus les heures passaient plus Drago s'impatientait, il était ailleurs et n'écoutait absolument ce que lui disait les professeurs, sont esprit était dirigé vers Hermione et la drôle de lettre qu'il avait reçu hier soir. Il avait remarqué que Harry et Ron l'observait plus que d'ordinaire, ce qui eu le don de l'agacé, mais ne fit aucune remarque pour pas qu'ils ne l'accusent à tord.

Le soleil se coucha enfin sur Poudlard. Drago enfila sa robe de sorcier et sortit le plus discrètement possible du château. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à la lisière de forêt interdite et s'assit sur un rocher attendant l'arriver d'Hermione.

OoOoOoOo

-Il est l'heure !

Blaise prit Hermione et la leva sans prêter cas à ses gémissement de douleur. Son corps lui faisait mal, les coups de Blaise, le manque de nourriture et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu depuis quelques jours rendaient son corps douloureux. Il la traîna hors de la maisonnette dans laquel ils se trouvaient et Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants, profitant de l'air frais sur sa peau.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter pour respirer Granger, il y a des choses beaucoup plus importante que sa.

Il avait défait les chaînes qui se trouvait au pied de la Gryffondor mais ses mains, elles, étaient toujours liés entre elles. Après seulement quelques minutes de marches elle aperçu Malfoy assit un rocher. Zabini plaça sa baguette sous la gorge d'Hermione, ses bras entourant son corps, il s'approcha de l'ange blond.

-Je vois que tu es toujours à l'heure quand il s'agit d'une fille Drago.

Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement. Lorsqu'il aperçu Zabini son visage se durcit et ses yeux s'assombrir instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou la ? Cracha-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur Hermione.

-Blaise qu'est ce que c'est que sa ?

Le métisse se mit à rire. D'un rire froid et haineux.

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être idiot Malfoy.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, lorsque Zabini se décida enfin à parler.

-Tu as tuer mes parents ! Lança-t-il avec haine. Et pour sa tu dois payer.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? :$<p> 


	9. Trahison

_Bonsoir les amis :). Voici le 8 chapitre, je l'ai un peu baclé, et il ne me plait pas beaucoup, malheureusement pour continuer mon histoire j'en ai besoin. Nous nous rapprochons à grand pas de la fin de mon histoire, mais j'ai déjà en tête une ou deux os qui pourrai vous plaisir. Bon trève de bavardage, bonne lecture et merci à celle (ou ceux) qui review_

* * *

><p>Hermione sursauta à l'entente des mots de Zabini, ils tournaient dans sa tête en boucle, lui répétant sans cesse que Malfoy était un meurtrier, qu'il avait enlevé la vie à deux personnes.<p>

-Tu mens ! S'écria soudainement le Serpentard.

-Non je ne mens pas Drago, tu as tué mes parents, tu m'as trahi, comme tu as trahi le reste de ta famille.

Hermione cherchait une faille dans le regard de Drago, une lueur qui lui montrerait que les paroles de Blaise n'était que mensonge, mais elle n'y trouva rien, mis à part la colère.

-Je vais te raconter une petite histoire Drago.

Il jeta Hermione contre arbre et la pétrifia, elle pouvait seulement entendre et voir la scène qui se déroulait. Zabini quant-a-lui tournait autour de l'ange blond, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Tu te rappelle ce jour où le maître voulait t'apposer la marque ? Oui je sais que tu t'en rappelle, car c'est ce jour la que tu as fuis... comme un lâche.

Il continuait de tourner autour de lui, tel un serpent autour de sa proie. Sa voix reflétait la haine, et ses mots raisonnait avec une pointe d'ironie amer que Drago avait du mal à encaisser, mais il n'en laisser rien paraître.

-Ce jour là, mes parents ont voulu te défendre auprès du mage noir, ils ont voulu défendre celui qu'ils ont toujours considéré comme un fils, celui qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit, inventant mille et un prétexte à la raison de ta fuite. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'a rien voulu entendre et les a tué, sous mes propres yeux.

Le visage de Drago se tendit, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi rapidement. Il lança un regard vers Hermione qui pleurait, son corps étant pétrifié, on apercevait seulement les fines gouttelettes salé qui roulaient sur ces joues et le cœur de Drago se serra. Blaise pointa sa baguette sur Drago, sur sa poitrine. Il parla lentement et froidement, articulant bien chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait.

-Il a tué mes parents aussi froidement qu'il aurai tué deux simples moldus sans aucune utilité, et pour cela tu dois payé ! Tu dois payer pour ta trahison et ta fuite, tu dois payer avoir causer la colère de notre maître, tu dois payé pour m'avoir fait orphelin, tu dois payer pour leur mort, et comme une vie n'en vaut pas deux, elle devra payer aussi.

Son regard se tourna vers Hermione. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la peur qui l'animait à cet instant précis. Drago profita d'un moment d'inattention de Blaise pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

-Expelliarmus. Cria-t-il.

La baguette de Blaise fut expédié quelques mètres plus loin. Il annula le sort d'Hermione et repointa sa baguette sur Blaise, et alors qu'il allait lancer un sort, deux « plop » se firent entendre et deux mangemorts apparurent aux côtés de Zabini.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir comme sa Drago ?

Cette voix Drago ne l'a connaissait que trop bien, il tourna la tête et aperçu Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, toujours aussi froide. Dans son regard on pouvait largement deviner l'absence de son âme, cette femme était dépourvu de tout sentiments, toutes émotions.

-Bellatrix, sa faisait longtemps ! Blaise, tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul que tu appelle des renforts ?

La mangemort rigola, son rire était strident et résonna dans la forêt interdite.

-Drago, mon cher Drago. Ne le sais tu pas ? Nous cherchons tous à avoir ta peau, à te punir de ta trahison, ton nom est maintenant traîne dans la boue, même tes parents t'ont renié. Zabini nous à seulement aider, tout comme la sang-de-bourbe.

Drago serra sa baguette un peu plus fort dans sa main, tout cela devait se terminer maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous ma cher tante, pas plus que de Zabini ou de Goyle.

-Et bien pourtant tu devais. Endolo..

-Protego

-Sectumsempra !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, son corps tomba au sol, des entailles se formant partout sur sur son corps.

-Tu tuer sera bien plus simple que ce que je le pensais mon neveu, tu es bien trop faible.

Elle tournait autour de Drago, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Drago le savait, Bellatrix allait le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et elle allait torturer Hermione par la suite.

-Endoloris.

Drago se contracta, son corps fut soudainement frapper de spasme, il eut l'impression que ses os se brisait les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix pointer une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur lui il ferma les yeux, attendant silencieusement sa torture.

-Endolo..

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un poids tomber sur lui, il reconnu le corps de sa tante, mort. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger mais revient à lui lorsqu'un filet vert passé à quelques centimètres de sa tête et poussa le corps de Bellatrix le plus loin possible de lui. Un combat acharné s'était engagé entre Hermione et Goyle, elle avait certainement du profiter de l'inattention des mangemorts pour récupérer la baguette de Zabini, et maintenant elle se battait avec.

-Stupéfix !

Goyle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hermione en profita pour se diriger vers Drago, se souciant peu de Zabini qui, ne possédant aucune baguette, n'aurai aucun moyen de se défendre. Arrivé à la hauteur de Drago, elle fut prise d'une soudaine pulsion incontrôlable, et l'embrassa. Dès la seconde où ses lèvres furent poser sur les siennes, un long frisson parcouru son corps tout entier. Elle sentit les mains de Drago se poser sur ses reins, et elle passa sa main entre ses cheveux blond. Son corps battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, de planer.

-Je vois que tu tombe de plus en plus bas Drago !

Hermione se releva rapidement, et Drago en fit tout autant. Blaise se tenait près du corps de Bellatrix et tenait dans ses mains la baguette de la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai dit que tu devais mourir Drago, et je ne te laisserai pas repartir.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Drago, le fixant dans les yeux. Hermione retenait sa respiration, et cherchait à toute vitesse une solution.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre très court je l'admet et je m'en excuse :$<em>

_Vos avis ?_

_Bisous_


	10. Cours !

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! Me revoici après plusieurs jours d'absence avec un nouveau chapitre tout propre tout neuf ! :D. J'avais pensé arrêter cette fiction pour manque d'inspiration puis une fois devant ma page word les mots me sont venu au fur et a mesure :D. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Zabini.<p>

-Ne fais pas sa Zabini, je n'ai pas eu de pitié à tuer Bellatrix, je n'en aurai pas pu te tuer toi.

-Pour une sang de bourbe je trouve que ton âme est aussi noir que celle d'un mangemorts. Dommage que tu n'ai pas le sang pure, tu aurai été une magnifique alliée.

-Ne me compare pas à sa ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il rigola, puis son visage redevint froid.

-Tu peux me tuer si l'envie t'en prend, mais tu n'aura pas le temps de prononcer ces mots, que ton ange blond sera à terre et sans vie.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa pour laisser place à une colère démesuré. Puis, elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que un filet de couleur sortit de la baguette de Zabini pour venir se loger dans la poitrine de Drago qui hurla de douleur avant de effondrer au sol. Il venait de lui lancer un Doloris, Hermione pensa que le Serpentard était déjà affaibli, et qu'il ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et elle secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser impressionner. Soudain Drago hurla.

-Hermione cours !

Elle ne sut comment, ni même pourquoi mais elle l'écouta, elle lui lança sa baguette pour qu'il puisse se défendre et couru dans la foret interdite. Elle couru pendant de longues minutes sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la densité des arbres et autres plantes, jusqu'à ne plus entendre que son seul souffle résonner à travers le bois. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, espérant entendre ne serai-ce qu'un signe de Drago. Mais rien, seul le silence angoissant de cette forêt dont elle n'était pas sur d'en sortir vivante, ou bien même d'en sortir tout court. Elle se mit à penser longuement aux raisons qu'il l'avait pousser à aider Drago Malfoy, aux raisons qui l'avait pousser à fuir, à tuer, et même à l'embrasser. Elle repensa à ce fameux baiser et cela la fit sourire. Elle n'aurai jamais penser prendre du plaisir à embrasser un homme comme lui, son ennemi, celui qu'elle détestait. Elle essaya de se rappeler les raisons qui l'avait pousser à le détester mais mis à part son attitude méprisable elle ne vit rien. Elle avait fuit, pour lui, parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Tenait-elle à lui ? Sûrement. L'aimait-elle ? Peut-être. L'avait-elle détestait ? Jamais.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures sur le monde magique. Hermione dormait profondément allongée au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyé précédemment. Les événements qui venaient de se produire l'avait épuisé et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « Quiditch » elle s'était endormi. Une voix la sortit du fabuleux rêve qu'elle était entrain de faire.

-Granger.

-Mmmm

-Granger lève toi putain il faut partir !

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Malfoy, le visage ensanglanté. Elle se releva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle passa doucement sa main sur son visage, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher ses blessures.

-Zabini avait prévu plus de renfort que je ne le pensais, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais ils vont nous retrouver très vite si on ne part pas maintenant.

-Des renforts ?

-Oui, tout les mangemorts sont à nos trousses, il faut partir !

-Mais où Drago ? Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite, ils sont certainement posté devant Poudlard ce qui nous empêche de revenir sur nos pas, nous n'avons qu'une seule baguette et tu es dans un état pitoyable.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton optimisme nous tuera Granger. Allé lève toi, on finira bien par trouver une sortie.

Drago commença à avancer lentement car il savait que Hermione finirai par le rejoindre.

-Tu parle on va mourir.

-Granger !

Elle se releva et soupira.

-Oui oui d'accord, nous vivons dans un monde merveilleux, nous sommes dans une forêt merveilleuse et il ne pourra rien nous arriver.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien tu vois quand tu veux, c'est pas si difficile.

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait mais cela lui semblait être une éternité. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Au bout de la quatrième fois qu'elle soupira, Drago se retourna vers elle.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai faim.

-Tu es un boulet Granger, tu vois bien que je n'ai rien à manger sur moi.

-Oui, mais sa n'empêche pas que je meurs faim.

-Et bien meurs de faim alors, mais en silence s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, Drago Malfoy était méprisable, pire même, détestable. Il recommencèrent à marcher dans le silence, mais une nouvelle fois Hermione ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

-Pas plus que je connais le monde des moldus Granger, t'as d'autre question comme cela ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement et se remit en marcher, vexée par la froideur du Serpentard. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçu un filet de lumière, ou plutôt une ouverture qui laissait passer la lumière du jour.

-Drago ?

-Quoi encore ? Tu as soif ? Désolé je n'ai pas d'eau non plus !

-L'amabilité n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois, mais ce n'est pas sa dont je parle sombre idiot. Regarde.

Elle pointa son doigt vers le trou de lumière.

-Oui Granger c'est de la lumière c'est bien, tu n'en a jamais vu ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et lui tapa dans le bras

-Mais non ! Si il y a de la lumière qui passe, cela veut dire qu'il y a une ouverture et donc une sortie, vient !

Elle prit sa main et le tira vers l'origine de cette lumière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'elle venait de prendre la main de Drago Malfoy et lorsqu'elle s'en rendu compte elle se mit à rougir.

Ils arrivèrent à la source de la lumière et virent que deux arbres était espacé de seulement 50 centimètres, ce qui était bien assez pour laisser passer la clarté de ce début de journée.

-Allons y.

Hermione s'apprêtait à franchir les arbres lorsque Drago tira sur sa main.

-Je préfère y aller en premier, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut trouver derrière.

Il lâcha sa main et passa entre les deux arbres. Hermione attendit plusieurs secondes, puis une minutes, mais toujours rien. Aucune trace du Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, je dois dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre car pour une fois c'est Hermione qui rale et je trouve sa assez marrant. <strong>

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me laisser vos avis, des Bisous, Lyia**


	11. Se cacher pour survivre

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Olala je sais je suis impardonnable cela doit faire plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié :$. J'suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai remarqué que les problèmes de coeurs m'enlève toute envie d'écrire alors bon sa a été assez dur. Mais je reviens avec plein d'inspiration, et je crois même m'être amélioré dans mon écriture. Je vous préviens que mon chapitre n'est pas trés long mais j'étais obligé de le coupé à cette instant sinon j'allais en dire trop, alors autant ne pas en dire assez :P. Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>L'inquiétude commençait à prendre place en Hermione et elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la lumière pour peut-être, elle l'espérait, avoir un signe de Malfoy. Elle s'approchait lentement lorsqu'une main sortit du trou et la tira en avant. La brunette s'apprêtait à crier tandis que la main se posa sur sa bouche.<p>

-Granger ferme là bon sang !

Elle papillonna pour laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité, puis le visage de Malfoy lui apparu clairement. Il semblait inquiet, un pli s'était formé au niveau de son front ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy pensa Hermione, elle se gifla ensuite mentalement pour avoir pensé ce genre de chose. Il était son pire ennemi. Mais il l'avait embrassé. Une main passa devant ses yeux, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Écoute, nous allons retourner dans la forêt interdite et ne pose pas de question.

Il l'attira dans la forêt, puis ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants.

-Malfoy ?

-Chut !

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, observant chaque recoin de la forêt qu'il était en possibilité d'apercevoir. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre et Hermione retint son souffle. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude soudaine, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Il se détendit enfin, et s'éloigna d'Hermione.

-Pourrai-je avoir une explication ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplaner vers Poudlard depuis le début ?

-La forêt interdite doit désormais être entouré de mangemorts et nous ne pouvons pas transplaner dans Poudlard mademoiselle Je-sais-tout !

Elle soupira, il avait raison, mais étaient-ils destiné à mourir dans cette sombre forêt ? Seul ? Sans revoir leurs amis ? Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux d'Hermione qui se faisait violence pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais la tristesse eut raison d'elle, et plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Malfoy la regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant que faire. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à consoler des femmes, et encore moins Hermione Granger. Et pourtant, le geste lui paru naturel lorsqu'il attira Hermione dans ses bras. Elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son pire ennemi, mais elle s'en fichait, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, elle se sentait bien.

La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans le monde magique et le soleil laissait place à la lune. La forêt interdite devenait l'un de ses endroits angoissant dans lequel personne n'osait réellement s'aventurer de peur de se faire attaquer par une des nombreuses espèces magique qui y vivait. Pourtant deux personnes s'étaient retrouvé prisonnières de ce bois si dense, si sombre. Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy s'était réfugié dans une grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé après plusieurs heures de marches intensifs. Ils savaient tout deux que malgré la densité de la forêt, les mangemorts ne tarderaient à les retrouver et ils leur fallait chercher une solution et le plus rapidement possible.

La grotte n'est pas très grande mais largement suffisante pour nos deux sorciers. Aucun animal magique ne semblait vivre dedans et elle semblait assez à l'abri des regards. Hermione était appuyé contre l'une des parois, grelottant à cause du froid de la nuit. Quant-a Drago, il s'était allongé sur le sol froid et observait ce que l'on pouvait appeler un plafond le silence régnant depuis leurs étreinte précédente. C'est Hermione qui se décida enfin à prendre la parole

-Drago ?

-Mmmm

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un mangemort ?

Il se releva soudainement, et fixa longuement les yeux d'Hermione.

-Je pense que ceci ne te regarde pas Granger.

-Je pense plutôt que si, cela me regarde. Par ta faute je me suis faite agressé, enlevé, j'ai failli me faire tuer par ton fou furieux de meilleur ami et maintenant je me retrouve dans la forêt interdite sans mes amis, avec une seule baguette et je ne peux pas transplaner sans me faire tuer, alors je suis en droit de savoir les choses !

Drago continuait de scruter les yeux d'Hermione mais la conviction qu'ils dégageaient lui fit comprendre que c'était peine perdu et qu'elle ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant de connaître ses motivations.

-Très bien, puisque tu veux tout savoir j'ai refusé d'avoir la marque car j'ai eu peur, peur des conséquences que sa aurai dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas devenir un mangemort, je ne voulais pas d'une vie toute tracé et d'une femme dont je ne serai même pas amoureux. Moi aussi j'ai des rêves, des ambitions, des envies, et cette vie la ne me convenait pas tout simplement.

Hermione était resté bouche bée. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Drago Malfoy elle l'avait vu froid, distant, le petit Serpentard peureux qui était repartit de la forêt interdite en courant en première année, elle sourit en repensant à ce moment là.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans mon histoire Granger ?

-Rien du tout Malfoy, seulement je ne te savais pas si.. Humain.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas.

Hermione fit mine d'être vexé après la remarque de Drago, elle savait tout sur tout, c'était bien connu, mais apparemment elle s'était trompé. Drago se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Granger.

-Bonne nuit.

Hermione resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder et elle se rendit compte que Drago Malfoy avait vraiment du charme. Il était vrai que depuis plusieurs jours, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'étaient considérablement rapproché, et sa présence ne lui déplaisait pas tellement, peut-être même pas du tout. Elle apprécié qu'il ne passe pas son temps à la surprotégé, à la considéré encore comme une enfant comme faisait Harry et Ron. Il ne jouait pas de rôle, dans tout les cas pas en la présence d'Hermione, et même ses blagues remplis de sarcasme commençaient à faire rire Hermione. Elle s'endormit en pensant à l'ange blond qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle sans savoir que le lendemain sa vie allait basculer en enfer.

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, pas énormément d'action et un peu de suspense à la fin pour vous faire un peu râler. Laissez moi un petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne soirée :)<em>


	12. Retournement de situation

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien :), en ce moment je publie énormément mais j'entreprends tellement de chose qu'a la fin je m'en sors plus :$. Je vous préviens dessuite que je ne suis pas du tout fière de mon chapitre malgré qu'il soit plus long que les autres, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Malgré tout, ceci est un chapitre qui rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Merci à celle qui mettent des reviews sa me fait chaud au coeur._

_Bonne lecture, bisous bisous_

* * *

><p>Hermione sentit une légère brise caresser sa joue ce qui l'a poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin bien réveillé elle entendit des éclats de voix parvenir de l'extérieur de la grotte.<p>

-Malfoy ?

Les voix s'arrêtèrent instantanément et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Malfoy apparu dans l'entré de la grotte.

-Oui Granger ?

-A qui étais-tu entrain de parler ?

-Personne Granger.

-Mais j'ai entendu des voix.

-Tu as du rêver Granger.

L'attitude de Malfoy semblait étrange, il l'avait appelé Granger trois fois dessuite, pas d'insultes, de reproches, de remarques, et ses réponses semblaient être celle d'un automate, mais elle n'en formula pas, le plus important n'était pas Malfoy. Elle s'étira et gémit de douleur en sentant tous ses muscles endolorit. Elle se leva lentement et sortit de la grotte. Malfoy quand à lui s'était assit sur une pierre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy ?

-Absolument rien Granger.

Un craquement, certainement celui d'une branche que l'on casse retentit dans la forêt et Malfoy sursauta, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Hermione. Depuis quand un Malfoy avait-il peur d'une branche qui craque ? Le regarde noir qu'il lui lança stoppa Hermione dans son rire qui vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Drago ?

-Toi tu vas rester ici tandis que moi je vais allé voir si je ne peux pas trouver une sortie.

-Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous séparer.

-Je pense plutôt que si. Si dans trois heure je ne suis pas revenu alors retourne dans la clairière de hier, et cours jusqu'à la maison la plus proche.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Granger, fais ce que je te dis.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, le regardant s'éloigner, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Malfoy était partit, la seule chose qu'elle savait était que quelque soit la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle tournait en rond attendant le retour de son homologue masculin. Elle essaya tous les passe-temps qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle chantonna, se parla à elle même, récita même ses cours jusqu'au moment où une voix retentit derrière elle.

-La miss-je-sais-tout ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes même lorsqu'elle est perdue dans la forêt.

-Malfoy tu..

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Malfoy mais plutôt un mangemort dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom.

-Je.. Vous..

Elle recula en cherchant déséspèremment sa baguette dans ses poches mais elle n'y trouva que le vide. Elle se rappela soudainement que la baguette était resté dans la grotte, et soupira de désespoir.

-Malfoy avait raison, t'approcher était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Hermione commençait à penser que le sort s'acharner contre elle. Mais soudain les paroles que venait de prononcer le mangemort semblèrent enfin arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que Malfoy vient faire la-dedans ?

-Sa il faudra le demander au chef ma jolie.

Le mangemort s'approcha soudainement d'elle ne lui laissant pas le temps de reculer et transplana avec elle.

* * *

><p>-Je vois que tu t'es rangé du bon coté mon fils, tu retrouve enfin le droit chemin.<p>

-Vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix père.

-Et j'aurai du agir comme cela depuis le début, peut-être que le Lord ne serai pas mort avec tes erreurs.

-Ne remettez pas les erreurs de vos stupides mangemorts sur moi père, vous saviez dés le début que je ne voulais pas participer à ce combat.

-Ce que tu veux ou pas m'importe peu.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Faire payer à ce Potter la mort de notre maître, et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous supplie de le tuer.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était laisser embarquer dans cela, enfin si il le savait, mais l'amour d'une mère n'était-il pas plus important que la vie elle même ? Il était un tueur, il avait trahi, celle qui lui avait donné sa confiance, il avait mentit pour arriver à ses fins, il était devenu tel qu'il aurai aimé ne jamais être, un infâme mangemort.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione sentit enfin ses pieds toucher le sol après quelques minutes, qui lui avait semblait des heures, de transplanage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, redoutant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. L'endroit était sombre et Hermione mit plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'adapte à l'obscurité de la pièce. L'odeur qui résidait dans ce qu'elle pensait être une cellule, et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Le Manoir Malfoy, les cachots, la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchirent tellement le coup était vif. Elle réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, même si elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire.<p>

-Tu vas rester ici ma belle jusqu'à ce que le chef ne décide de venir de voir, ou te de laisser mourir peut-être.

Il rigola et Hermione eut envie de lui cracher dessus. Il n'était qu'un sale mangemort, l'espèce contre laquelle elle s'était battu pendant ses 6 années d'écoles et dont elle pensait que ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs, mais elle s'était fait avoir par Malfoy, lui et ses stupides sourires, ses stupides confidences, son stupide baiser qu'elle avait stupidement provoquer. Hermione trouvait tout stupide et se trouvait surtout elle-même stupide d'avoir pu croire que Malfoy avait changé.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise dans un coin de cachot. Elle réfléchissait sans cesse, se repassant en boucle les dernières semaines qui venait de se dérouler et se traitait continuellement d'idiote pour avoir succomber au chambre de cet idiot. Car oui, Hermione Granger était tombé amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, elle avait fui pour lui, elle avait tenté de le sauver de son destin et c'était désormais son propre destin qui se sauver devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper. Rien, pas même une bribe d'histoire avait été commencé entre eux, mais cette proximité, le fait qu'elle ai pu voir un Malfoy sans son masque des sentiments, qu'elle ai passé du temps avec lui, avait engendré des sentiments qu'elle n'aura jamais cru ressentir pour cet homme. Il s'était fait avoir, comme toutes ces greluches qui lui couraient après depuis toutes ces années, elle était tombé dans le piège de la séduction, de sa séduction à lui.

La nuit semblait être tombé sur le Manoir Malfoy, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre la tête dans cette maudite pièce. Alors qu'elle commençait a s'assoupir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme rentra dans la pièce. Il marcha lentement vers Hermione et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Granger.

-Dégage Malfoy, nous n'avons rien a nous dire.

-Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça Granger.

-On a toujours le choix Malfoy, toujours.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois.

-Malheureusement je pense que c'est toi qui rend les choses difficiles, ta condition de mangemorts te tient bien trop à cœur pour pouvoir t'en éloigner. Maintenant laisse moi en paix, si je peux dire sa.

* * *

><p><em>Voila les amies :), j'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos avis en review :). Bisous bisous<em>


End file.
